Put a Bandaid on it
by Midesko
Summary: When young Dave Karofsky notices Kurt putting bandaids on Puck and Finn after they've fallen off their bikes, he decides that might be a good way to get the boys attention as well. AU Glee boys as kids. Pre Kurtofsky and Puck/Finn if you squint?


**I don't own any of the characters I use in this work of fiction nor do I make any profit off of this work. Puck, Kurt, Finn and Dave are probably around four to six in this. So it's just cutesy what ifs.**

**Characters are all copyrighted by FOX and their creature Ryan Murphy. Not by me.**

* * *

><p>Young Finn and Puck had picked a fine day to start learning how to do wheelies on their bikes. Puck had his training wheels removed a whole three months before Finn and he'd been teasing the other boy relentlessly about it. So Finn finally got them removed and after a few falls, he managed to finally ride with relative ease. The other boys at the park watched them closely, Kurt deciding to focus on his patients instead. Right now Flufferton McGinnis needed a full cast on his arm and now!<p>

He did however, notice when the boys both yelped as they hit the ground. That was the result of trying to ride their bikes with no handlebars. Kurt sighed and adjusted his nurse's cap as he got up with his first aid box, making his way over to the boys.

"You're both dumb." The brunet boy said bluntly, looking down at the two. Finn was sniffling and nursing his elbow, tears slowly streaming down his face as the small cut bled. Puck on the other hand was holding his knee, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. He was _not_ crying. His knee had a few cuts just below where his shorts cut off.

Kurt went to Finn first, opening his bright red case, opening a packet with a small wipe to clean cuts.

"This's gonna hurt a bit." Kurt warned him and Finn sniffled again as he nodded and closed his eyes. The small wound was cleaned up and Kurt placed an army bandaid on the cut before giving it a kiss. His mom always did it and it helped so he assumed Finn would like it too.

Puck whined about his own bleeding leg and managed to get Kurt's attention. Kurt cleaned his cuts and gave him two army bandaids, rolling his eyes when Finn asked for another since Puck had two. He gave the boy another bandaid and handed them both cookies from his box. Their crying had been reduced to tiny sniffles which stopped when their hands made contact with the cookies.

Kurt nodded and deemed his work as done before getting up and heading back to the sandbox. He looked over as another boy fell off his bike as well. How he'd managed to do that when he was still on a bike with training wheels was beyond him. He was about to get up when he noticed it was Dave Karofsky. The mean boy that stole his milk! No way was he going to help that meanie!

Dave had watched as Kurt helped the other two, hoping that doing their same stupid act would gain him Kurt's attention. So he forced himself to fall over and sniffled at the slight pain on his arm, glancing over at the brunet boy shyly. When Kurt looked away from him with a huff, David sniffled again, this time from a different pain. He needed a bandaid for his stupid heart.

He had noticed that Kurt had run out of things to put wraps on and gave another sniffle as he stood up and slowly made his way over to the smaller boy. Kurt didn't notice until there was a shadow blocking his sun. When he looked up he quickly put on his brave face and frowned at the slightly taller boy. Dave didn't look at him but held out his injured arm. Kurt sighed and grabbed his box again.

"I'm only doing this 'cause it's my duty as a doctor!" Kurt made that very clear and Dave simply nodded and sat down in front of him. The boy cleaned up Dave's small cuts and put his last army bandaid over one cut and dug out his new box of bandaids."I only have the hearts left." He showed Dave the box. Just white bandaids with a red heart in the middle. His face felt warm and he nodded before looking away again. When he heard the tearing of the paper, he looked back at Kurt and watched as the smaller boy stuck his tongue out as he carefully applied the bandage to his last cut.

"An now I'm only gonna do this 'cause mommy does it for me an it helps." And with that, Kurt leaned in and gave a gentle kiss to the two bandages on Dave's arm before pulling away, going back into his box to hand Dave a cookie. Dave looked at Kurt's pale fingers and slowly reached out for the cookie, making sure not to touch Kurt's fingers. He'd probably break them somehow just by touching them, he thought. He wiped his cheeks with his free hand and got up, swallowing as he looked down at the boy.

"T-thanks…" He muttered before running off. All he had to do now was somehow manage to land on his face to get a kiss on his cheek! Dave grinned as he ran back to his bike.

Kurt watched him run off, shrugging before eating one of his cookies for himself, looking up as Puck and Finn came over to ask for more bandaids to play with. He pulled out a box of army bandaids. He'd fibbed to Dave when he told him he didn't have any left, Kurt just assumed David needed a little more love. Maybe then he wouldn't steal his milk.


End file.
